heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-22 The Flame's Always On
It was on the morning news: a terrorist attack had caused a train wreck. And to make it worse, the train was transporting toxic chemicals and there was a serious danger thousands civilians could become poisoned. Fortunately Firestorm was quick to respond the emergency, and while the police (and other heroes) look for the terrorists, he has been working at de-toxifying the area and repairing the damage. The repairs are delayed due to the need of the law-enforcement agencies to gather evidence about the bombing, so he is still there, waiting for them to finish. Illyana has plans this Sunday, and it certainly isn't church. She's been watching the news coverage of the spill for a while now. It's moved off of 'breaking news' as the immediate threat is contained and the blonde recognized a certain fire-headed individual. Pulling on her white costume, Illyana pulls the hood up so he casts her masked face into shadow and teleports over to the scene where Firestorm is hanging out on the sidelines at the moment. Given that she likes to annoy people, she picks a spot out of Firestorm's direct line of sight to appear. "I'm thinking they should bring you lunch. At the very least." Firestorm is not exactly idle. He is helping firemen and workers to identify and move remains of the wagons. Illyana's arrival causes some disarray, as the area is supposed to be close to the public, even other super-beings. Before someone with a badge comes asking, Firestorm steps forward and greets the blonde, "they gave me coffee and a water bottle, does that count? And hello to you, too." He turns to the incoming authorities, "no worries, she is with me, it is... er, Justice League... business." He pulls Illyana out of the way, towards are less wreckage-covered area. "Nice to see you, I was worried." Most of Magik's features are hidden in shadow, and so the authorities don't have to deal with her smirking amusement as she sets them all atizzy. She lets Firestorm steer her off before she clucks her tongue at him. "Lying. What would Superman think?" She teases. His comment gets a shrug. "Nothing a bit of rest doesn't eventually cure." "I am sure he is okay with teleporting mutant sorcerers," replies Firestorm with a chuckle. "But I won't tell him if you don't. And good, you were pale as chalk when you left the other day. And I guess, a bit angry with me too." Illyana crosses her arms before her as she leans back against one of the vehicles. "Well, having someone break your spirit, literally, is the kind of thing that makes one testy." She points out. "But some of the blame's mine. I really should know better than to put myself at risk with people I don't know like that." Firestorm grimaces briefly at the statement. Yes, spirit-breaking sounds painful. "I should have been more careful, I have a great deal of power and... still getting used to handle it. Not much of a justification, I know. I am sorry and glad you are not holding a grudge. What brings you here, by the way? Do you know anything about the people that did this?" Illyana looks around at the mess and shakes her head. "Nope. You were on the news. I had some time to kill. I figured I'd pop in on you." It's the first time he'd be seeing her in what has got to be a costume because really. Who would wear an outfit like that casually? And it's not one that he's likely to recognize. "Chemical spills are a bit out of my bailiwick." To say the truth, Firestorm has yet to see Illyana wearing something that most women would call 'casual clothes'. Not that he can say much about normal clothes, they do not make him seem anything close to normal, so he rarely bothers. "It was provoked. But now the cops think it was a distraction for something else. What is your bailiwick, hmm? Magical problems? Are you are dressed for work today?" "Magical is a bit more my area, yeah." Magik admits. She looks down at her attire, seemingly amused at it and gives him a shrug that on another might seem sheepish, but there's nothing sheepish about Magik. "I'm going to a meeting thing. Your 'junior team'?" She even makes air-quotes and then shrugs. "We'll see." Firestorm tilts his head, "the junior... wait, the Titans group? Superman invited you?" Sheepish is alright, it works. It makes him smile. Magik looks all nice and sweet except when she is... all attitude, which is most of the time. "Well... that is good, at least I will know where to find you." "Colossus suggested it." Illyana admits. Superman? Ask her? Sillyness! She's hardly the hero her brother is. "And we'll see. I might manage to piss them off right off the bat." She chuckles then, head tilting to one side. "Where to find me? In case you have magical mayhem that the great Zatanna can't handle?" Firestorm isn't particularly surprised is was Colossus' idea, since she is also a mutant. He shakes his head at her question, though, "no, but I forgot to ask for your phone number the other day. I have been kicking myself since then." "So you can call me to apologize? You already did that. I'll take it at face value." Magik assures him. "So... you're always like this?" She says, gesturing to the whole 'on fire' look. Since she'd dropped in on him at 'home' and unexpectedly and he still looked like that. Firestorm looks at Magik for a couple seconds and... abstains commenting the reasons to want her phone number. The second question makes him shrug. "Yes, this is what I look now. There is no shifting back to anything normal, at least that I know. It is not too bad, hmm? I am not made of bricks, or mindless and green." "Still, makes doing anything without drawing a crowd sort of difficult, hmm?" Magik says, pushing off from the wall and starting to walk around him as she looks him over. "I could probably Glamour you... but I'm not sure how well it would hold." She admits. "I'd likely have an easier time reShaping you but... that could be a bit extreme." And dip into magics blacker than she cares to dabble in. "But could be worse, definitely." "I also need fire-proof furniture," notes Firestorm with a self-depreciating smirk, "good thing I can make it myself. I can control my temperature when I am awake, but not when I am sleeping." He shakes his head, "no, I am fine. I am not overly concerned by appearances, and I can do much good with these powers." "You can't be 'Firestorm' every moment of every day. You'll, pardon the pun, burn out." Illyana says, giving her opinion on the matter. "People need some time to unwind. Relax. Be around the people they're helping, to hopefully remind themselves they're *worth* helping." OK, maybe that's one of Illyana's own personal issues. That is a very odd advice to receive from a teenage girl, and Firestorm is not sure how to respond. After a few seconds, he shrugs, "I do have unwinding and relaxing time, you dropped by my... hmm, secret hideout." He considers further, "okay, so maybe my social life has not been great the last few months. But I needed to figure out my abilities. But things are looking up, I even got invited to the JLA." "So I heard." Illyana says teasingly of the JLA invite. "Congrats on that. And so what, you're going to hide underground when you're not out saving the world? And I thought I lacked a social life." Oh, she's definitely teasing him now. "No, definitely no," replies Firestorm. "I am not going to become some kind of hermit, but I doubt I will have a normal life. How do public super-heroes life, anyway? As for you, what is that of not having a social life? Weren't you clubbing the other day?" "Well, I think normally they have times when they're not dressed up in primary colors and people don't recognize them." Illyana says helpfully. "But that's not going to be much of an option for you. Not without some help." She shrugs as he mentions her clubbing. "It's not always as social as you think." She says dryly. "I am alright with being recognized," replies Firestorm. "I have nothing to hide, and if someone does not like my appearance, that is their problem, not mine. I don't think it is going to be a big deal. Not too different, I guess, that the life of most famous people. If you are joining the Titans, you might find yourself in a similar situation." Illyana gestures to the outfit. "Hence the mask and the outlandish outfit." She chuckles and shrugs. "Alright. I think it might be a bit awkward to enjoy a coffee and a movie though." There's a trilling sound, and she pulls out her phone, eyeing the text message there. Brothers. Eeesh. "And we'll see about the Titans. I said I'd be there. I didn't make any promises. Speaking of, guess I don't want to be fashionably late." "Don't make the Superman wait," advises Firestorm with a grin. "I will take you for coffee and a movie anytime, you can wear that outfit if you want, it will be amusing. Take care." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs